Necklace
by Akiyotame
Summary: A KotoUmi Soulmates AU One-shot request.


2015

Umi and Kotori sat together on a bus, they were on their way home after a trip from the beach and the both of them were tired from the day. Kotori leaned against Umi's shoulder and fought to keep herself awake. Umi was in no better shape and found her head slowly drooping down before she would force it back up.

"Umi, I love you..." Kotori rubbed her cheek against the slender girl's arm and held her hand.

"I love you too, Kotori..." Umi smiled and patted the small girl's head.

The ride was silent, aside from the two of them a few passengers were on board. The bus had just made it into the city and it would take another 30 minutes for them to reach their stop.

Umi closed her eyes and relaxed, until she heard a car horn blaring next to her ear. A drunk driver sped past the red light and t-boned the bus onto it's side. The sound of twisting metal and shattered glass echoed from the middle of the intersection and screams could be heard from the pedestrians.

Umi opened her eyes and looked to the side. Instead of looking outside of the window and seeing buildings, she was staring at the ground. She felt a sharp pain in her abdomen and looked down to see a large piece of metal protruding out of it.

She wanted to scream, but her body wouldn't allow it. She looked around frantically and spotted a body hanging above her on the side of a seat. She recognized the clothing and she struggled to pull herself up to her feet.

Every single movement she did would amplify the pain in her stomach and cause it to bleed even more. She stood up and placed her hand on the body, she turned it to the side and let out a breathless gasp. She tripped backwards and crashed against another seat before holding her stomach in pain.

Kotori laid in front of her with large pieces of glass lodged into her head. She didn't move and all Umi could do was stare in disbelief.

"K-Kotori...?" Her voice cracked as she reached her hand out.

"Kotori?!" Umi placed her hand on the body and shook it.

"Kotori! Wake up!" Umi cried out. Her tears started to stream and her knees became weak. She fell to the ground and cried into her palms, every time she hiccuped from crying would cause her stomach to feel more pain.

She was unable to stop, the pain was all that remained and it only grew. She sat on the ground and stared up at the lifeless body that hung before her. The body of the girl she loved who was smiling next to her just minutes before.

Her vision started to blur and her head hung, she saw the pool of blood around her and could tell it was her own. She could hear a buzzing noise around her and the sound of sirens. People were yelling and soon enough, Umi heard nothing. She felt nothing.

Her hands fell from her lap onto the ground, her eyes slowly closed; never to open again.

* * *

2032

A girl with long ash colored hair looked into the mirror to fix her bangs, she smiled and reached for a necklace that she bought from an antique store a few months ago. It was on sale and it was too pretty for her to pass up. She put on the necklace and checked herself over one last time.

She scheduled to meet with her long time friend over the internet at a maid cafe since they both lived within reasonable distance to it. She slapped her cheeks and psyched herself up, "I can't wait to meet her!"

On the other side of the city stood a girl who had just finished tying up her hair. She had midnight blue hair and she tied it up in a rather unique way. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, "I'm so nervous..." she reached for a necklace and put it on before checking herself over, "I hope this isn't too flashy..." The girl shook her worry away and braced herself.

The two of them made their own way to the meeting point. The one with blue hair arrived first and reserved a table for two. She checked her wristwatch and noticed that it was well past the time they agreed on, "I hope she didn't decide to skip out..."

The front entrance flew open and the bell rang unnaturally, the blue haired girl stared at the girl who was breathing heavily by the doorway and using her knees to keep herself up. The girl caught her breath and looked around until she made eye contact with the one sitting down.

The ash haired girl smiled and pranced her way over, "You must be LoveArrow! It's me, SwallowTail!"

The girls agreed to identify themselves by their usernames that they used on the online game they met on.

The girl sitting down smiled and got up to bow, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, SwallowTail."

She smiled back and the two of them took a seat. The ash haired girl spoke up first, "So, now that we're here... I guess we should start by sharing our real names," she smiled and held her hand out, "My name is Uri, nice to meet you!"

The blue haired girl smiled and shook her hand, "Nice to meet you, Uri. My name is Kotomi," she paused after spotting the necklace that Uri was wearing, "That necklace..."

Uri looked down in question and held it up, "Oh this? I got it at an antique store."

Kotomi reached down her shirt to pull out her necklace which looked very similar to Uri's, "It looks a lot like mine..."

"Oh, that's odd... here let me see it," the two girls removed their necklaces and Uri held each one in her hands.

"Maybe they go together like this?" Uri pushed the two necklaces together and they locked into place, "Whoa... What are the odds?!"

Kotomi noticed something strange about the necklaces and grabbed it from Uri's hands. It looked like the necklace could be opened, so she flipped it open to see a picture of a smiling couple.

Uri leaned over to get a glimpse of what was inside, "Aww, they look so cute together!"

Kotomi nodded and looked to the other side where there was writing on it, she read it out loud,

"Kotori and Umi..."


End file.
